


How to Love

by neocitywayv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Deep stuff, Emo, F/M, Fluff, Sad, biker! mark, mark is in a rock band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitywayv/pseuds/neocitywayv
Summary: Mark Lee, the new student, catches Eunjung's attention. A project brings them together and they end up discovering many new things about life and love.





	How to Love

Eunjung has constantly wondered why she couldn't get this particular guy out of her head. Maybe it's because he wears hoodies whenever it's cold and looks like your boy-next-door. The funny thing is, he is indeed her neighbor. He also sings and plays the guitar but that's pretty much what she knows about him.  
There was one time when she had trouble sleeping and no matter what she did, it didn't seem to work. Perhaps she's just overthinking but maybe it's because she's also a little stressed that's why. _It's raining_, she thought to herself. Eunjung wonders if she'll be able to sleep tonight. She’s seen a few glimpses of her neighbor, but it was not enough to be able to identify who he was. 

"Eunjung! Do you know who our neighbor is?" "No. Why? Isn't he the new student?" Eunjung said, trying to hold back a yawn. Eunjung took her books out of her locker. "You're right." "I don't know him well enough though. Didn’t you get enough sleep last night?" Yeri asked with a worried look on her face. "Don't you know his name?" “To answer your question, first I did get enough sleep, barely, and second, I don’t know.”

"I didn't know you'd be here Eunjung." Yeri said with a surprised look on her face. “Well, know you know. Eunjung is a waitress at Lovely Cakes, a small bakery near the university. She works part time to help her family. Her parents insisted that she didn't need to work since she might struggle with balancing her studies, but Eunjung convinced them and they eventually allowed her. "You didn't tell me you had a shift today."Yeri says with a pout.  
"Oops. I guess it slipped my mind." Eunjung said, trying to hold in a grin. "So how was your day?" “It was good.” Eunjung was washing the dishes. She had her own system to follow so she wouldn’t get lost when doing her tasks. What about you?” She turned her head to face Yeri as she put the last plate back on the shelf. “Nothing new. Any discovery about the new student?” “He’s in the same class as me. His name is Mark Lee.” “No way!" "I can’t believe it too, to be honest.” Eunjung shrugged.

*

"Taeyong, is everything okay with the drums? Our instruments have to be in tip top shape later. It's a huge performance for us." Mark tuned his guitar. "It's perfectly fine, Mark. You don't have to worry." Mark is the guitarist and vocalist for the band called Under the Moonlight. They aren't that popular - yet but all the members just want their music to matter and have an impact on people, no matter how big or small it is. Music isn't about popularity. It's about the message, the connection it has to everyone.

"Is everyone ready?" It was a Friday night which meant people had something to look forward to the next day. Friday nights at the bar were quite interesting. Sometimes the audience would be packed, sometimes it wouldn't.

"Thank you everyone! You were great!""

"We did well, didn't we? Can we have a song that has an easier drumming pattern next time? I may be struggling to to keep up." Taeyong caught his breath while they went down the stage. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep that in mind. Yes, I think we did great. Confidence is key."

We should play a different song next time." Taeil high fived Johnny. "That's a great idea. We should."

Monday. The start of a new week. It was time for Professor Choi to announce the project for the semester. "Alright everyone!" she claps, and the whole class directs their attention to her. "I will announce the project for this semester. "It will be by pairs and I'll be choosing them." the class sighs. Your job is get to know your partner and dedicate a song to them. They can even become your new friend, who knows? You are also allowed to write your own song. Get your creativity flowing. I'm excited! Once I'm done reading out the names, please go to your partner." everyone sighs. She reads out the names.

"Eunjung and Mark"  
"Yeri and Hyunjin"  
"Chaerin and Dongho"

Once their names were called, Eunjung looked for a chair and sat beside Mark. "I'm Park Eunjung." "Mark Lee." The two of them shake hands and awkwardly wave at each other. "I think I've seen you before. Don't we live on the same street?" Eunjung taps the pencil on the table. "My house has a blue roof. We actually just moved a month ago." "Wait a minute - that's the one beside my house!" Eunjung exclaims in shock. "It is?" Mark says, surprised. "Yes." Eunjung is still processing the fact that Mark is her new neighbor, _who is also cute,_ she thinks.

Mark calls Eunjung, breaking her train of thoughts.  
"Eunjung."  
"Oh, What is it?" Eunjung fully directs her attention to Mark. "So where should we hang out?"  
"Lovely Cakes. Do you know where it is?"  
"Yes. It's settled then."

Eunjung's first impression of Mark was rather interesting. She hoped Mark would prove her wrong as the days go by.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hopefully I can finish this? I am kind of struggling with my Jaehyun AU aha :') But don't worry I will continue writing it. I have decided to focus in this one for the meantime :D
> 
> My twitter is also @neocitywayv


End file.
